Les ténèbres envahissent Facebook
by Gladys Malfoy
Summary: Quand les mangemorts utilisent Facebook  gros délire


**Gros délire de ma part, si Facebook existé chez les sorciers, voilà ce que ça donnerait :) (selon moi bien sur, chacun sa vision des choses lol) Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais ils me servent bien ^^ **

**En espérant que vous trouverez ça marrant, sinon tantpis pour moi ^^ **

**Un petit review si vous lisez, ça me fera plasir :) **

**a la prochaine**

**(J'attend les corrections pour Les méandres de la mémoire et La faiblesse humaine, désolé pour cette attente) **

**BONNE LECTURE **

**G.M**

* * *

><p><strong>Les ténèbres envahissent Facebook:<strong>

**Tom Elvis Jedusor **est fiancé à** Harry James Potter**

**Harry James Potter**,** Drago Lucius Malfoy **et **Tom Elvis Jedusor **aime ça

**Rodolphus Lestranges** aime_ Les Ténèbres_ et 3 autres pages

**Bellatrix Black Lestranges** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Lucius Malfoy<strong> a rejoint le groupe: _Bête de sexe_

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**: C'est de famille:)

**Narcissa Black Malfoy** aime ça

**Drago Lucius Malfoy**: BEURK

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> aime _Godric Griffondor _

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**, **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**, **Séverus Tobias Rogue** et 18 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça

**Harry James Potter**: Tobias? Mdr

**Séverus Tobias Rogue**: Un peu de respect

**Drago Lucius Malfoy** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Black Lestranges<strong> à rejoint le groupe _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est sexy_

**Tom Elvis Jedusor **aime ça

**Harry James Potter**: L'encourage pas bon sens

**Rodolphus Lestranges**: Je suis du même avis que Potter

**Harry James Potter** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong> a rajouté à ses activités _Mage Noir_

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** aime ça

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**: :)

**Harry James Potter**: Lèche botte Lucius

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> à rajouté _Ancien sauveur du monde sorcier_ à ses activités

**Tom Elvis Jedusor** aime ça

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**: Ancien est le mot clé

**Drago Lucius Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini et Rodolphus Lestranges** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Lestranges<strong> à rejoint le groupe «_A mort les sangs de bourbe_s»

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**, **Narcissa Black Malfoy**, **Drago Lucius Malfoy**, **Tom Elvis Jedusor** et 53 personnes aime ça

**Harry James Potter**: Tom, on en a déjà parlé

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**: Désolé, les mauvaises habitudes on la vie dure

**Bellatrix Black Lestranges**: Comment ça ce fait que tu sois dans mes amis, infâme sang mêlé?

**Harry James Potter**:...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> est en couple avec **Drago Lucius Malfoy**

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**, **Drago Lucius Malfoy** et **Harry James Potter **aime ça

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**: Je crois avoir mal lu

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**: Non non chéri, tu as bien vu que notre petit dragon est en couple

**Harry James Potter **aime ça

**Blaise Zabini**: Petit dragon :)

**Narcissa Black Malfoy **aime ça

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**: Va falloir qu'on parle Zabini

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Abraxas Malfoy<strong> aime _Je suis blond et je le vie bien_

**Drago Lucius Malfoy** et** Narcissa Black Malfoy** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissa Black Malfoy<strong> a rajouté _Femme de mangemort à ses activités_

**Bellatrix Black Lestranges** et **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Séverus Tobias Rogue<strong> aime _Potions_

**Blaise Zabini**, **Drago Lucius Malfoy** et **Tom Elvis Jedusor **aime ça

**Harry James Potter**: Comme c'est étonnant

**Séverus Tobias Rogue**: Ne venez pas polluer mon mur Potter, ou je vous supprime

**Harry James Potter**: o_O

**Drago Lucius Malfoy**, **Séverus Tobias Rogue** et **Bellatrix Black Lestranges** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> à crée le groupe _«Rouge et or jusqu'à la mort»_

**Blaise Zabini**:?

**Drago Lucius Malfoy**: Tu es au courant que tu as changé de camp Potter?

**Harry James Potter**: et alors?

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong>: A nous le ministère de la magie

**Harry James Potter, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** et 489 personnes aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> a rajouté 4 photos dans l'album _«Mon mage noir»_

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** et **Tom Elvis Jedusor **aime ça

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**: Exquise ces photos de vous maître

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**: Mon plus fidèle mangemort :D

**Narcissa Black Malfoy** et **Drago Lucius Malfoy** aime ça

**Bellatrix Black Lestranges**::(

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Abraxas Malfoy<strong>: L'oréal parce que je le vaut bien

**Séverus Tobias Rogue **aime ça

**Harry James Potter**:?

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Lestranges<strong>, phrase du jour _Avada Kedavra _

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**, **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**, **Rodolphus Lestranges** aime ça et 49 personnes aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong> aime _L'amour _

**Tom Elvis Jedusor** et **Narcissa Black Malfoy** aime ça

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong> à rajouté _Roi du monde _à ses activités

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**, **Bellatrix Black Lestranges**, **Harry James Potter** et 456 personnes aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Harry James Potter<strong>, **Blaise Zabini** et **Drago Lucius Malfoy** on rejoint le groupe _Acheter du shampoing à Séverus Rogue_

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** et **Tom Elvis Jedusor** aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime _Le sang_

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**, **Bellatrix Black Lestranges **et **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** aime ça

**Harry James Potter**: Vous êtes gore sérieux

**Bellatrix Black Lestranges **aime ça

* * *

><p><strong>Rodolphus Lestranges <strong>aime _Torturer les prisonniers_

**Bellatrix Black Lestranges** aime ça

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**:;)

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Elvis Jedusor<strong> est marié à **Harry James Potter Jedusor**

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**, **Narcissa Black Malfoy **et 563 personnes aime ça

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**: C'était une très belle cérémonie :'(

**Séverus Tobias Rogue** aime ça

**Blaise Zabini**: Super déclaration Potter

**Harry James Potter** et **Tom Elvis Jedusor** aime ça

**Harry James Potter**: Heureusement que Tom à lancé à sort de silence sur Bellatrix

**Narcissa Black Malfoy**, **Tom Elvis Jedusor** et **Rodolphus Lestranges** aime ça

**Bellatrix Lestranges**: Bande de traîtres

* * *

><p><em>Un jour Voldemort et ses mangemorts domineront le monde, ah non ils le font déjà:)<em>

**Harry James Potter** aime ça

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est la fin, c'était pas bien long et il y avait surement des fautes donc désolé pour ça ^^<p>

Un petit review pour encourager une auteuse ^^

A la prochaine

G.M


End file.
